Na rozstaju
by anga971
Summary: Podejmowane wybory mają wpływ na całe nasze życie.


Autor: anga971

Parring: Salazar Slytherin x Godric Gryffindor.

Bety: Fantasmagoria. i Emerald

**Na rozstaju**

Salazar Slytherin kroczył dumnie wąską, kamienną ścieżką wijącą się pomiędzy krzewami róż. Zastanawiał się, o czym właściciel myślał, planując swój ogród. Nic w nim nie pasowało, jakby został urządzony bez znajomości rzeczy. Jednak on wiedział inaczej. Kiedy spojrzał w lewo, ujrzał staw, wokół którego posadzone zostały kaktusy, a zaraz za nimi rosło kilka drzew przypominających wiśnie. Jeżeli dobrze się przyjrzał, mógł zauważyć leżące u podnóża pni małe, białe kwiatki.

Poruszył dłonią, wzburzając wodę w stawie, która po chwili zaczęła się z niego wylewać. Jednakże wyparowała, nim zdołała dotrzeć do kaktusów. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, doceniając pomysłowość i zdolności przyjaciela. Wciąż daleki był od zrozumienia, czemu to miało służyć. Wiedział, że jeśli zapytałby o to Godrica, ten z chęcią udzieliłby mu odpowiedzi, lecz chyba jednak nie chciał jej poznać. Niektórych rzeczy lepiej po prostu nie wiedzieć.

Kiedy ostatnim razem odwiedzał Gryffindora, ogród porastały bambusy, rosiczki, trawy i paprocie oraz jakieś ogromne drzewa, których nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Skrzywił się, przypominając sobie pewną włochatą małpę niewinnie wiszącą na lianie. Wredne stworzenie zeskoczyło z niej, gdy tylko je minął i porwało mu z głowy ulubioną tiarę.

Na końcu kamiennej ścieżki rosły podobne do kaktusów rośliny magiczne. Salazar zdawał sobie sprawę, że są wyjątkowo rzadkie. Dostanie chociażby jednego egzemplarza graniczyło z cudem, a hodowla była nader ciężka. O Mimbulusach Mimbletone marzyło wielu zielarzy, lecz w całym kraju posiadało go jedynie trzech czarodziejów.

Tym razem nie dostrzegł żadnego dzikiego zwierzęcia, dopóki w tył głowy nie ugodziła go niewielka szyszka. Sapnął ze wzburzenia i już miał potraktować śmiałego osobnika jakimś nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem, gdy zorientował się, na co patrzy. Na zwykłą, mugolską, rudą wiewiórkę. O dużych, czarnych oczach i puszystej kicie. Wziął głęboki wdech, odliczył do dziesięciu po łacinie, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i posłał w jej kierunku strumień lodowatej wody. Uciekła, popiskując z oburzeniem. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach, dotarł w końcu do posiadłości.

Wykonał skomplikowany ruch dłonią, tworząc przed wejściem wodny znak. Drzwi otworzyły się, dając przyzwolenie na wejście do środka. Wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, kierując się w głąb domu. Po paru minutach dotarł do salonu.

W fotelu obitym czarnym materiałem , tyłem do niego, siedział mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach. Slytherin westchnął ciężko i lekkim ruchem dłoni przełamał zaklęcia, którymi obłożył siebie Gryffindor.

― Jesteś żałosny. ― Stwierdził wężousty, patrząc sugestywnie na przyjaciela.

― Nie bardziej niż ty. ― Odciął się Godric, przekrzywiając głowę. ― Doprawdy Salazarze, mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie wszystko, ale przybycie do mojej posiadłości w takim stroju... W twoim przypadku uważam to za wielce niestosowne.

Slytherin wykrzywił wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu. Poprowadził dłoń wzdłuż swego ciała, obejmując tym ruchem całą swoją postać.

― Ja przynajmniej mam ku temu powód.

― Jaki? Masz na myśli piękną Rowenę, która mogłaby zobaczyć cię w tym stroju z okna? ― Mężczyzna wskazał na szatę gościa. Kiedy Salazar wszedł do pomieszczenia, jego wierzchnie odzienie było zielone ze srebrnymi zapinkami. Noszenie tych kolorów wypadało jednemu z czterech założycieli Hogwartu, głowie Domu Węż mało kto wiedział, że czarodziej gustował jednak w innych kolorach i fasonach. Tego dnia miał na sobie bufiastą, niebieską koszulę i czarne spodnie, które zakładał zawsze na polowania. Wysokie, skórzane buty z klamrami były idealnym dopełnieniem stroju. Godric wstał z fotela i podszedł do niego. Slytherin z uwagą śledził każdy ruch przyjaciela i przymknął oczy, czując dłonie delikatnie dotykające jego włosów. Gdy Gryffindor wyswobodził czarne pasma z upięcia, magia zareagowała instynktownie, tworząc dookoła niego delikatny powiew wprawiający je w ruch. Czarne oczy rozbłysły, a włosy zmieniły swoją barwę.

― Już prawie, Salazarze, już niewiele brakuje... ― Powiedział Godric, dotykając przedramienia Salazara.

Slytherin stęknął cicho, czując ból atakujący całą jego rękę. Powoli zaczynał pojawiać się na niej znak, który wspólnie stworzyli w dniu przesilenia letniego. Był to przejaw buntu przeciw surowym regułom, ukryty przed resztą świata. Nie było nikogo, poza Godriciem, kto by o nim wiedział. Znak przedstawiał feniksa, z którego rozwartego dzioba wypełzał wąż.

― Nareszcie mój ― wyszeptał Gryffindor, spoglądając drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Wplótł palce w jego włosy, posyłając przez nie silny prąd.― Z każdą twoją wizytą coraz więcej pasem jest białych ― spostrzegł, czując silne pragnienie, by pocałować Salazara.

― Uwierz mi, że zdążyłem zauważyć. ― Jego ton był zimny, jednak Godric wiedział, że tak jedynie maskował swój strach.

― Ile?

― Może miesiąc.

― To niemożliwe. Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz nic zrobić? Nikt nie może? Helga, Rowena, czy…

― Nikt. To koniec.

― Nie. Przejdziemy przez to, będę z tobą do końca.

― Nie wiesz, co mówisz, zresztą sam wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Powiedz mi lepiej, co przedstawiać ma twój ogród? ― Zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

― Właściwie to niespecjalnie ingerowałem. Już dawno odkryłem, że jestem z nim tak jakby połączony, co jest dziwne, ale mniejsza o to. W moim sercu panuje chaos, w mej głowie również. Nie mogę się odprężyć, ani uspokoić – ogród staje się taki sam. Zresztą, kto powiedział, że ładny ogród musi być estetyczny?

― Masz rację. Jest twoim odzwierciedleniem. Podoba mi się. ― Salazar pogładził dłonią jego policzek, by chwilę później odwrócić się z westchnieniem.

Godric stał zmieszany, wciąż czując ciepło w miejscu, w którym poczuł dotyk. Slytherin podszedł do ogromnych regałów z książkami i stanął przed nimi w milczeniu. Gryffindor ponownie opadł na fotel, przyglądając się drugiemu czarodziejowi, który gładził grzbiet jednej z książek, patrząc w przestrzeń.

― Tyle czasu już minęło, Godricu... Nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu. Nie chcę patrzeć na nich… ― Zrobił nieokreślony ruch dłonią w powietrzu. ―... wiedząc, że niektórzy z nich przyczynią się do powolnego upadku czarodziejskiego świata.

― Przecież możesz to blokować! ― Zaoponował Godric, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

― Nie, już nie.

― Od jak dawna?

― Od trzech miesięcy.

― Czyli wiesz…

― Tak, Godricu, wiem. Dziwię się, że mi nie powiedziałeś.

― Nie musiałeś wiedzieć…

― Nie? Mógłbym coś z tym zrobić, zamiast siedzieć bezczynnie i układając program na nowy rok szkolny dla bandy durnych dzieciaków, których nie będę uczył dłużej niż miesiąc! Przez ciebie tylko marnowałem swój czas. Od jak dawna wiesz?

― Od roku.

― Świetnie. Powinienem dziękować Merlinowi, że ponownie zesłał ci wizję mojej śmierci, bo inaczej dalej żyłbym w nieświadomości! ― Sarknął Salazar. Godric zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do niego, popychając na półki z książkami.

― Tak?! I co niby ta wiedza by zmieniła? Odizolowałbyś się ode mnie. Wiem co byś powiedział: Godricu, to nie może dłużej trwać. Nie chcę, żebyś się do mnie przywiązywał, bo jak umrę, będziesz… ― Mówił, naśladując niski głos przyjaciela.

― Zamknij się! Nie masz prawa… ― Salazar próbował się odsunąć, ale miękkie wargi Godrica przywarły do jego, roszcząc sobie prawa do ich przynależności.

Mocowali się jeszcze przez chwilę, jednak Slytherin ostatecznie poddał się temu niesamowitemu uczuciu. Gryffindor ponownie wplótł palce we włosy mężczyzny, a ich pocałunki stały się znacznie gwałtowniejsze, dziksze, bardziej namiętne. Co jakiś czas odrywali się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza i przywierali znów, łącząc swoje wargi w kolejnym pocałunku. Dłonie błądziły po drugim ciele, palce szarpały zbędną tkaninę. W końcu Slytherin zdołał oderwać od siebie kochanka.

― Sypialnia? ― Zasugerował, owiewając usta Godrica ciepłym oddechem.

― Już. ― odpowiedział Gryffindor. Pospiesznie oddalili się do pomieszczenia, by móc choć przez chwilę zapomnieć.

xXx

Salazar przyglądał się wchodzącym do Wielkiej Sali uczniom i zaciskał pięści ze złości. Wcale nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał widzieć mugolaków, półkrwi czarodziejów, a nawet czystokrwistych przekraczających progi tej szkoły. Wystarczyło, że przywołał w pamięci obraz kilkorga z nich; tego, co zrobią w późniejszych latach. Oparł brodę na dłoniach, słuchając monologu Roweny witającej uczniów, a potem Helgi wywołującej kolejnych jedenastolatków do magicznego przydziału. Musiał przyznać, że kobiety miały dość przyjemnie brzmiące głosy, jednak dopiero gdy Gryffindor wygłosił podsumowanie i ostrzegł przed łamaniem reguł, zadrżał. Nikt nigdy tak na niego nie działał. Uznał, iż cała trójka prezentowała się niezwykle okazale w swoich szatach chociaż uważał, że głupim pomysłem było ubieranie się w barwy swego domu. Wielka Uczta dłużyła mu się i z nudów zaczął przeglądać wizje podsyłane mu przez Godrica. Chociaż był lepszym oklumentą i legilimentą od przyjaciela, nie mógł zablokować przepływu obrazów. Byli zbyt silnie ze sobą związani. Wielu z mugoli, którzy jakimś cudem otrzymali magiczne zdolności, miało nigdy nie założyć rodzin – ich przeznaczeniem była śmierć z rąk innych. Część czystokrwistych w przyszłości zmiesza swoją krew z mugolakami i półkrwi, przez co za kilka setek lat takie rody będą rzadkością. Pojawi się w Hogwarcie chłopiec przepełniony złością i goryczą, który będzie miał coś wspólnego z…

Slytherin zerwał się z miejsca i wyszedł niemalże niezauważony z Wielkiej Sali. Szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od łazienki dla dziewcząt na drugim piętrze i zatrzymał się dopiero przed umywalką ze znakiem węża. Stał tak przez chwilę, wpatrując się weń, gdy poczuł nieśmiały dotyk na ramieniu.

― Po co tu przyszedłeś? ― Zapytał zdławionym głosem.

― Wiem, co widziałeś.

― Zostaw mnie.

― Salazarze, zabierz to. Ono nie przyniesie nam nic dobrego.

― To jest ona, Godricu! Nie traktuj jej tak… Ona jest dla mnie…

― Kim?! Jest ważniejsza niż ja?! To zwykły…

― Nadchodzę Antree. ― Wysyczał Slytherin, nie zważając na wrzaski drugiego mężczyzny. Ich oczom ukazało się przejście.

― Nie rób tego, Salazarze...

― Zostaw mnie w spokoju. ― Powiedział cicho, po czym zeskoczył w ciemność.

Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć, że Godric robi to samo. Nigdy nie odpuszczał. W kałuży wody ujrzał swoje odbicie. Wszystkie zaklęcia zostały przełamane i oto stał przed wejściem do swojej twierdzy w swym ulubionym stroju i niemalże całkiem białych włosach. Bez żadnych zaklęć maskujących, dokładnie taki, jaki był naprawdę.

― Otwórz się ― wysyczał, a dobiegający do niego Godric zdążył zauważyć, jak kolejne czarne pasma włosów blakną. Slytherin przeszedł przez okrągłą dziurę w ścianie, a uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz na widok dwóch węży.

― Antree, dobra dziewczynka. Przypilnowałaś ją. ― Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy ta odpowiedziała.

― Tak, jak sobie życzyłeś, mistrzu. Rośnie bardzo szybko...

― Właśnie widzę. Dziękuję ci. Idę spocząć. ― Skinął głową, po czym skierował się do przylegającej do pomieszczenia komnaty. Wiedział, że Gryffindor podążał za nim, ale nie obchodziło go to zbytnio.

― Wykluła się.

― Tak.

― Trzymasz bazyliszka w Hogwarcie, żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! Co jak pewnego dnia wyjdzie i kogoś zabije?

― Wizja wcale tego nie powiedziała. Przekazała jedynie, że przybędzie ktoś, kto się z nią porozumie i jej pomoże.

― Nakarmi ją! Nakarmi to! To jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, niż dzieci?!

― Nigdy nie chciałem być nauczycielem. Pomogłem wam, tak jak mnie prosiliście. Nigdy nie obiecywałem, że z wami zostanę. Oszukaliście mnie i związaliście z tym zamkiem. Umieram, bo zabraliście mi za dużo magii! ― Wrzasnął, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegło ich syczenie. Salazar wziął głęboki oddech, czując falującą wokół nich magię. ― Zawiodłeś mnie, Godricu… ― Zdołał wysyczeć, zanim zemdlał.

xXx

Krążył nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, co rusz spoglądając na leżące na posłaniu ciało. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, jednak Salazar przebywał w śpiączce już od dwóch tygodni. Przez ten czas jego zadaniem było okłamywanie Roweny i Helgi i utrzymywanie, że Slytherin musiał udać się z wizytą do rodziny. Zaraz po tym, jak ten padł na ziemię zemdlony, zabrał go do swoich komnat i doglądał w wolnych chwilach. Nie mógł jednak spędzać z nim tyle czasu, ile by chciał...

Z westchnieniem udał się na kolejne zajęcia. Dni mijały, październik zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Godric miał dużo problemów z utrzymywaniem Ślizgonów w ryzach, za co niejednokrotnie przeklinał Salazara. Po kolacji miało odbyć się zebranie dotyczące codziennych spraw Hogwartu – na które i tak już był spóźniony. Gdy jednak w końcu wszedł do sali, zamarł. Na środku pomieszczenia stał czarnowłosy Salazar, a nieco dalej dwie kobiety wachlujące się dłonią oraz kilku innych nauczycieli, wpatrujących się z trwogą w trójkę Założycieli. Wielu z nich odetchnęło z ulgą zauważając przybycie Gryffindora.

― Witaj, Godricu, czekaliśmy na ciebie. ― Powiedział Slytherin, krzywiąc się na jego widok.

― Co tu robisz?

― Wróciłem nieco wcześniej. Myślę, że Helga powtórzy ci co powiedziałem, bo ja nie mam ani takiego obowiązku, ani ochoty, zważając na twoją ignorancję.

― Helgo? ― Gryffindor uniósł brew, na widok rumieńców na twarzy kobiety.

― Zostawia nas. ― Syknęła. ― Nagle postanowił odejść. Ten drań…

― Co zrobiłeś? ― Zapytał zimnym głosem mężczyzna.

― Postanowiłem… ― Nie dokończył, gdyż Godric popchnął go na ścianę, uderzając w twarz.

― Po tym wszystkim postanowiłeś odejść?! Zostawić szkołę, zostawić nas, zostawić mnie?!

― Tak. ― Odpowiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. ― Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mnie puścił. ― Poruszył dłonią i Godric przez chwilę ujrzał to, czego nie widzieli inni. Widział siebie, prawdziwego siebie i Salazara bez tych wszystkich zaklęć maskujących. Byli nadzy, poruszali się w jednym rytmie, całowali. Nagle wizja zniknęła, a on wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie. Ostatnie, co zobaczył, to były powiewające, białe włosy znikające za przejściem.

xXx

Wybiegł na błonia, modląc się w duchu o to, żeby zdążyć. Zaklęcia, którymi obłożony był teren Hogwartu poinformowały go, że Slytherin odchodzi. Kiedy go ujrzał, posłał w jego kierunku kulę ognia, by ta choć na chwilę spowolniła przyjaciela, jednak płomienie zgasły jeszcze, nim dotarły do celu, a wężousty nawet się nie odwrócił.

― Salazarze! Zaczekaj! ― Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Ponownie rzucił się biegiem za nim, potykając o nierówne stopnie, kamienie i wystające z ziemi konary. Gdy w końcu go dogonił, byli już prawie poza granicami Hogwartu.

― Puść mnie.

― Nie.

― Godricu, puść mnie! ― Krzyknął gniewie Slytherin, odwracając się. W jego oczach płonęła czerwień, jeszcze gorsza niż widział wizjach, świadcząca o bliskim końcu.

― Proszę, zostań.

― Nie.

― Salazarze…

― Nie. Możesz pójść ze mną…

― Sal… Wiesz, że nie mogę. Muszę zostać z Roweną i Helgą. Założyliśmy tę szkołę razem. Dlaczego nas opuszczasz?

― Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że mój czas dobiega końca. Życie poświęciłem tej szkole, wyssała je ze mnie…

― Nie mów tak! Przecież nie wiedzieliśmy, że to się tak skończy, a ty stracisz... One dalej nie są tego świadome.

― I bardzo dobrze. Niech tak zostanie. Znają inną wersję dotyczącą mojego odejścia. ― Godric spojrzał na niego, unosząc pytająco brew. ― Powiedziałem, że nie chcę żeby do szkoły chodziły dzieci mugoli. ― Salazar zaśmiał się gorzko.

― Ty nie chcesz?

― Coś musiałem powiedzieć. Nie zgodziły się na taką selekcję, więc powiedziałem, że odchodzę. ― Odwrócił się. Silne ramiona Gryffindora objęły go w pasie, przytrzymując w miejscu.

― Zostań.

― Godricu, nie.

― Zostań ze mną. Spędzimy resztę tego czasu razem.

― Dobrze, jeżeli ze mną pójdziesz.

― Nie mogę…

― Więc nie. Żegnaj. ― Wyrwał mu się. Odwrócił się jeszcze szybko, by złożyć na jego wargach ostatni, namiętny pocałunek. Ich usta złączyły się, smakując po raz ostatni. Pocałunek był mocny, dziki i zbyt krótki. Pozostawił piętno na duszy Godrica do końca jego życia. ― Kocham Cię. ― Wysyczał w wężomowie, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i po zrobieniu kroku, zniknął.

xXx

Godric Gryffindor prowadził cichą rozmowę z Helgą Hufflepuff, gdy nagle poczuł specyficzną magię, z którą nie miał do czynienia od prawie dwunastu lat. Uniósł wzrok, szukając jej właściciela; serce zabiło mu szybciej z podniecenia. Nagle go zauważył i zacisnął pięści. Wyglądał jak miniaturowa kopia Salazara z tym dumnym wyrazem twarzy oraz niemal identyczną magią w sobie... Jego obawy potwierdziły się, gdy Rowena wyczytała kolejnego ucznia, a żołądek zacisnął mu się w supeł w odpowiedzi na tak oczywiste oskarżenie...

― Slytherin Leats Devis.

Koniec


End file.
